Kisshu's Confession
by Mew Ichigo13
Summary: Ichigo gets dumped by Masaya. Then on a stressful day, is visited by a stalker. Her secret stalker tells her his feelings. What will Ichigo do? Will Love Come?
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu's Confession

Hi. I'm going to be starting a new fanfic!

It's about Kisshu and Ichigo. Enjoy.

**_ICHIGO'S POV._**

I was walking through the park alone. I just got done working

at Cafe' Mew Mew and I was only wearing my uniform. It was cold and foggy.

I knew if I kept walking, I'd be home soon. Suddenly, I felt a chill up my spine.

"Aw, is my kitten cold?" I heard a voice laugh behind me. When I turned around,

no one was there. "I must be losing my mind. After all, Ryo was running everyone

at the cafe' really hard the last couple of days, no wonder I'm going crazy." I

thought to myself. I kept walking. When I reached home, I could hear my parents

talking in the kitchen, and I decided just to go upstairs and take a bath. When I

stepped in, I closed my bedroom door and headed for my bathroom. I ran a hot bath,

stripped then got in. "I been busy with school, homework, the cafe' and with battling

the aliens. I should just ask Ryo for a day off. I don't know how much of stress I can

take" I sighed. I then started to relax. When I was done with my bath, I got dressed and

blew dry my hair. At that moments, Masha was going crazy. "ALIAN! ALIEN ICHIGO!" Masha

responded. I suddenly heard a ripple in the air behind me and I only guessed who it was.

"Yo, strawberry." Kisshu said with a smile and his arms crossed.

"Kisshu! What are you doing in my house? Get out!" I yelled.

"Oh come on. I just wanted to see how my kitten is doing. By the looks of it, it looks like your

stressed. Is it because of that damn tree hugger, Masaya?" He smirked.

I then looked away and began to remember what happened between me and masaya.

FLASHBACK

"**_Ichigo, im sorry but I don't like you anymore. I just don't want to be in the_**

**_alien fighting anymore. I know I said I'll protect you cause i'm the blue knight, but I just_**

**_can't do this anymore." He said awkwardly. "Masaya! you can't just quit! You promised me! _**

**_Your not only giving up on me, but your giving up on earth too! The aliens will definitely win over_**

**_earth. Without your help, we'll fail!" I yelled, worriedly. _**

**_ FLASHABACK END_**

I continued looking away, but I had a feeling Kisshu was still staring at me. He felt worried and started walking

over to me. He grabbed my wrist. "My kitten.. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him for hurting you like that!" He yelled.

"DON'T! Please.. Don't.." I whispered. Kissu, with his free hand held up my chin so I was looking at him.

"Neko-chan, I would never hurt you like that. If you would come with me, I would take you to paradise. I'll

always protect you no matter what. I won't let no one hurt you, ever. What do you say?" He said softly.

I just shook my head and responded, "I can't Kish. I have responsibilities here. My family, friends, school. Plus,

we're enemies. It would never work." I can see the hatred in his eyes. He was mad. He then gripped my wrist

harder. "Ow Kish! Your hurting me!" I screamed.

"You will be mine someday anyway! I almost died for you and you still won't come?! How can I prove it to you?

How can I make you return my feelings? Neko-chan, I..love you. Why can't you see that?" He yelled. He pecked

me on the cheek and released my wrist. He backed away and hid his face behind his bangs.

"Please.. Please think about what I said. See you later.. Ichigo.. " With that, He teleported away.

"Kish...I'm sorry, but I can't..." I thought as I laid down on my bed, and fell asleep.

**So, how was that? Review please. Does anyone have suggestions on what or how I can make it better?**

** Please tell me. See you in next chapter. bye everyone, NYA!**


	2. Kisshu's Confession Chapter 2

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 2

**hey everyone. I will try to put up a new story from week to week depending if i'm not busy and if I have new ideas. And this story will always be in Ichigo's POV. Enjoy chapter 2.**

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I now remember what happened yesterday with Kisshu and what he had said to me. To be honest, I was little frightened when Kisshu got mad from me rejecting him, not only this time, but a lot of times, now that I think about it. It was Saterday and Ryo said we would get the weekands off, unless theres alien attacks somewhere. I got outta my warm, cozy bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face, then I got dressed. I wore a pink tee-shirt with a black/pink mini skirt. I went downstairs and decided to skip breakfast and take a walk.

"Ichigo, don't you want breakfast?" My mother called after me. "No mom, I'm going for a walk." I replied back.

"NO BOYS!" My dad yelled as I walked out the door. My dad can be really over-protected over me. I started walking down the street and decided to head to the park. I thought I could clear my mind. For some reason I couldn't get Kisshu out of my head. I kept thinking about what he said last night.

FLASHBACK

"**_I..love you Ichigo. How can I prove it to you?! How can I make you return my feelings? Please think about what I said Ichigo.." He teleported away_**

**_FLASHABACK END_**

Why couldn't I stop? Are his words of feelings really getting to me? "ALIEN! ALIEN ATTACK ICHIGO, PARK, PARK!" Shouted Masha. I started to run to the park. When I gotten there, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro were all transformed fighting Kisshu and Taruto. I quickly pulled out my power pendent. "MEW MEW, METAMOPHISIS!" I called out and transformed.

"Hey koneko-chan. Did you think about what I said?" He scolded at me with his arms crossed. I stared at him and said nothing. I couldn't tell him I couldn't get him out of my mind. He got out a infuser and a rat. "INFUSHION!" He shouted. A giant mutated rat appears.

"Oh crap!" Mint called out. "Hahaha. Try not to die old hags." Smirked Taruto. "Kitten.." Kisshu whispered. Taruto knew he was watching Ichigo, but he didn't care. He was too busy watching the mew mews fighting the rat.

"One of us should distract it while the rest try to defuse it." said Zakuro as all of us were running. "Good luck Ichigo." Mint pointed out. Then all of them split up. "Why do I always get all the dirty work around here, nya!" I screamed, jumping in the air. "Look! There's a eye on it's head. Do you think we can use it to destroy it?" shouted Lettuce. "Let's take it down!" yelled Zakuro. "Any day now!" I yelled, still running and jumping in the air.

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno, NA NO DA!"

"Strawberry Check!"

A large light shined and the giant mutated rat was gone.

"Aw man! You guys take the fun out of destroying earth." Taruto called out, teleporting. "Nice work ladies, but next time may not be luck. And see ya later Neko-chan!" Kishu smirked with a playful smile, then teleported away. "We did it girls! All right!" I replied. "Yay! Me and Taru taru had fun. Will we play again soon, Na No Da?" asked Pudding. "Mabe soon" pointed out Lettuce. "Whatever. so much for a relaxing day." Scolded Mint.

Later With Kisshu

Kisshu was sitting on Tokyo tower, just as sunset started setting in the starless sky. "_why does she not like me? What's so great about 'him'. I want to show her how much I love her.. but she just doesn't give me a chance. How can I prove it to her?"_ Kisshu thought to himself. Mabe if he thought of kidnapping her, taking her somewhere romantic, and be kind to her, then mabe she'll learn to love him. One thing he didn't want to do, is force it on her. _"Kitten.. why won't you love me? I should pay her a little visit. I heard from pai, that how humans show their love for a girl is they buy chocoletes, or flowers and take them somewhere nice. hmm.. I wonder.." _Kisshu thought as he teleported in a field. There were Pink, Purple, Blue, Reds, and yellow flowers. They were Roses, poppies, and tulips. Kisshu picked out pink and red roses, just for her. He then teleported back in town to find a ribbion of some kind to wrap around the flowers. He manage to find a red ribbion and tie a bow around the stem of the flowers. It was perfect. when Kisshu was done, He teleported inside of Ichigo's room. "_damn, she's already asleep. I hope she'll like these." _He left the flowers on her night stand and teleported off before Masha could warn her he was there.

**How was that? I hope it was better then the first chapter. I'm still getting use to it cause i'm new at this.. Thanks for reading. See you in next chapter! I may not make chapter 3 till I atleast get a few reviews on chapter 1 and 2. If not soon, I may just make chapter 3 when I get more ideas. Chapter 3 will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note

hey. I know there's probably only like.. 1 or 2 people reading, but I might not make chapter 3 till I get some reviews on chapters, 1 & 2. Also if you could tell your friends, if you want, That will mean the most to me and I will appreciate that a lot!

If I don't get more reviews for a long time.. then I might just start doing chapter 3 by ideas I have. Readers that are still with me, Thanks for reading. I may be new at this, and not as good as a writer, but I really really appreciate you guys reading my story so far.

Thanks again, see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 4

**hi. My chapters are a little messed up but I hope to get them fixed soon. So don't worry. On with the story! Ichigo's Pov**

I woke up in daze. Fuzz covering my blurry vision. I remember coming home after working at the cafe' and then falling straight into sleep.

" Ichigo flowers." Blurted Masha. I sat up, turned then found Red and pink roses with a red bow wrapped around the stems, on my night stand. I picked them up and took a deep breath. They smelled wonderful, kinda like cherry blossoms...fruit...strawberries. I smiled and wondered who would of left these. I knew if someone came into my room in the middle of night, I would of heard them coming. But if they teleported in real quick to leave them, I could guess who it probably was. Kish. I went down stairs into the kitchen to grab a vase for them. The vase was tall, slim and fit the flowers stems perfectly. I went back upstairs and put them on my desk.

"Now to get dressed. I have stupid school today." I thought to myself as I got out my school uniform. I dressed then brushed my hair. After, I retied the ribbons in my hair. I looked in the mirror for one last look. I looked as normel as ever. I don't have a reason to look special, sense Masaya left me. When I was done, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast again. As I walked down the street, I had a bad feeling that someone was watching me, someone was stalking me. I just kept in my mind, I will be late for school. I started running and the thought of someone watching me, disappeared.

"Made it." I sighed, sitting down at my seat, with my head on my desk. "You know Ichigo, It's not like you to make it on time. Your usually late, then you fall asleep in class." Pointed out Moe. "are you feeling ok?" asked Miwa curiously. " I feel the same as ever. Just something on my mind. " I replied back to my friends.

"Like what?" They both annoyed me. "I can't tell them I been thinking about my alien stalker who leaves me flowers" I thought before saying, "Oh nothing really. Just about work." I lied. Before they could bother me any longer, class started. 1st period, 2nd period, 3rd period and so.. on with the rest of the school day. Once school was over, I decided to take a walk to the park. I walked with my bag in hand, face down. Thoughts about Kisshu, fighting and Masaya ran through my mind. Before I realized where I was, I bumped into a tree. It wasn't just any tree though. It was the cherry blossom tree that Masaya first asked me to be his science partner, and there our relationship started. I stared up at the pinkish leaves as they flew down the trees branches, like falling pink snow. Before I realized, I found a tear sliding down my cheek. I then wiped it with the sleeve of my uniform and decided to walk home.

"Is my kitten crying" I heard a smirking voice behind me before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

" Kish! Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood." I told him. He spun me around so I was facing him. "Koneko-chan? Haven't you thought about what I said? How about those flowers I left you. When I watched you leave home, I went into your room and saw that you put my flowers somewhere safe." Kisshu said softly.

"Nani?" I asked. He lifted me chin and before I knew it, His lips were on mine. I couldn't even move when he still had his arms around my waist. I knew deep in my heart, I did have some feelings for him. But I was scared to show it. My cheeks tunred red, and my ears and tail popped out. I returned his feelings this time and kissed him back. He was surprised. He broke off the kiss and looked at me in a confused but happy way.

"K-kitten?" He softly asked in a caring tone. "hm?" I responded.

"Does this mean you love me at least a little bit?" He said in a sarcastic voice. "Kisshu, to tell you the truth I do. I can't get you out of my head! But I can't be with you though I may have feelings for you. We are enemies. The others, will think I betrayed them." I quickly looked away. "That's not the only reason, is it kitten?" He stared at me with a serious look. I didn't respond. "Neko-chan?" He said as he noticed yet another tear down my red, blushed cheeks.

"Kitten... Ichigo, please tell me."

"I'm afraid. ok? You happy now?" I yelled. He stood there and stared at me with a worried look.

"Of what?" He asked. "Of getting my heart broken again, like how Masaya left me. It hurts a lot, when your crush promises you something, then they break that promise. It's like, saying your crush rips your heart out of your chest." I told him in a simple saddening tone.

" Kitten, I would never hurt you. I know what it feels like to be heart broken. Whenever I saw you with that damn tree hugger, it broke my heart. But I didn't care. As long as you were happy, I tried to be happy." He walked over and hugged me. Not in a perverted way, but a caring, loving way. I felt warm inside. I also knew my tail and ears were still out, but I didn't care, as long as I was with him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "Come on, let me take you home." He said, holding out his hand. I grabbed my bag and took his hand.

We teleported, then we were in my room. After awhile, my tail and ears disappeared. I laid my bag on my desk and plopped down on my bed. I felt Kisshu teleported next to me on my bed. I felt tired, about all that has happened. These feelings felt like it was too much for me to take.

"See ya later.. Kitten" Smiled kish as he started to teleport away. But I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Kisshu?" I said quietly. "Hm?"

"Will.. y-you stay with me? Here.. tonight?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "Sure.. Ichigo. Anything for you." He whispered. I was glad. I knew my cheeks were still blushingred and my eyes were red from crying, but I felt calm. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, With Kisshu next to me. Not as an enemy, But as a close, friend. Hoping to become more then that soon.

**NYYAA! That was purr-fect! I wish I had more readers to enjoy that though. Review please? What excactly should I put in next chapter? Please tell me. :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 5

**hi. THIS IS LEMON WARNING! BUT I'm not going to do all of it, cause im not good with that sort of thing. And sorry if this has miss punctuation and spelling, im writing this in middle of night, before I forget ideas. Enjoy. Ichigo's POV**

"Kitten? Kitten? Wake up strawberry." I heard kish's voice. "Hm" I responded. "your parents are calling for you. You should go down stairs. Plus I might wanna leave before Pai and Taruto try looking for me. "Ok" I complained. I got off his chest, and got out of bed.

"I know we took a nap in the same bed, But I wish we could, of done more" said kish, winking and smirking. "Shut up kish. don't even think about that" I scolded at him as he got up. "Bye strawberry" He smiled at me as he kissed me. He then teleported as I went downstairs.

"Sweetheart. Your father and I been calling for you for half an hour. Are you ok?" My mother asked. "ya mom. I just.. had a lot of homework to do." I lied. "I hope you weren't on the phone with any boys" My father pesterd me. "Papa!" I shouted at him as I sat down for dinner.

"Honey, Our daughter is old enough to have a boyfriend. I mean, she's in high school, so your ganna have to get over it. Plus Ichigo is smart. She wouldn't do anything stupid." My mother scolded my father as I shoved baked potatoes in my face. I wanted to hurry with dinner so I didn't have to hear them argue. " Mabe after dinner, I should take a walk. I wanted to see Kish and he usually pops up when I leave home." I thought to myself, quickly eating. "oh Ichigo, dear, we are going out together tonight till late, so stay in the house after dark. I don't want you getting hurt." My mother told me. "OK" I said as I finished dinner.

On kisshu's Ship

"Where have you been Kisshu?" Pai asked Kish with a blank expression on his face. "Oh.. I just.. was talking a walk around the city" Kish replied looking away.

"Kisshu, We need to be thinking about our mission, not that mew!" Pai suggested. "What mission?" Kisshu asked pai with a cold look in his eye.

"Our mission to find mew aqua. We may not have Deep Blue anymore, but we must save our planet and our people!" Said Pai, still showing Kisshu a blank expression. "Mabe we can ask the mew mews for help. After all, they have extra from last time and-" Kisshu got cut off.

"Kisshu! We can't ask enemies for help. Plus, You can't force your desires on that mew just so you can abandon our people! We must get rid of all the mews to save our planet!" Kisshu punched Pai in the nose.

"I don't force my desires on my Ichigo! For your information, she said she loved me! and I love her! I will never abandon our people or our planet! But not if it means hurting my Koneko-Chan!" Yelled Kisshu.

"Kisshu, You will be sorry for punching me, Sorry for abandoning your people and you'll be sorry for falling for a mew!" Shouted Pai with a angry tone and expression. Then he teleported.

"Bastard." thought Kish to himself walking to his room, angrily. Once he was inside, he shut his door, sat on his bed, then looked out his window. He wondered about what Pai had just said. "What did he mean by i'll be sorry for falling for a mew?" Thought kisshu before realizing what he meant. Kisshu quickly teleported to Ichigo's.

With Ichigo

I walked outside after dinner, and down the street. After all, I didn't have to change, sense I was still wearing my school uniform from when I got home from school. Luckily, I didn't have homework for today either.

"There you are.. mew ichigo" I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Pai, what are you doing here? Or are you attacking again?" I asked angrily. "Oh, I'm going to kill you. It seems Kisshu's feelings for you are effecting his efforts as a warrior to save our planet and people. So if I kill you, He won't have anything distracting him from our mission." Pai said with a evil expression. I was scared, no... I was beyond scared. I turned around and started running as fast as I could.

With Kisshu

"Where is she? I thought she would be here. Unless if Pai...NO! I will save you kitten!" Kisshu thought to himself, looking for Ichigo. He flew above Tokyo, looking. He finally found them. Ichigo was in the park, running from Pai.

With Ichigo

"If I could get through the park, mabe I could get to the cafe' and the others will help me!" I yelled in my mind, still running. Suddenly, Pai teleported in front of me. Before I realized, Pai's hands were around my neck and I couldn't breath. I fell to the ground with Pai on top of me, Strangling me. I couldn't reach in my pocket for my mew pendent either.

"If I get rid of you, Kisshu will finally only think about our people. Not some stupid human mew mew!" Yelled Pai through his teeth, Choking me still. My vision started getting blurry.

"I..love.. You Kish!" I tried to say. But only gasps came out. I couldn't breath any more. My vision started turning a white color.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard someone scream. Suddenly I can breath. When my vision cleared up and focused, I saw Kisshu, picking me up off the ground.

"Where's..where's Pai?" I tried to breath. I looked and found Pai laying, on the ground with a bloody arm. He teleported with a very angry expression.

"It's ok kitten, I took care of it. Enough about him, how are you?" He asked worried. "kish, I'm fine. really" I replied. Kish started carrying me bridle style and walking through the park. The sun started setting, and the sky started turning colors. Pink, purple, dark blue and stars shining like diamonds in the sky. I looked up but couldn't see Kish's face. He was hiding his face behind his dark, green bangs.

"Kish?" I whispered enough for him to hear. "Hm" was his reply. "Are you ok?" I asked, worrying. "Yes My beautiful strawberry. But.. Would you forgive me if I tried to help you, knowing you were about to die?" He asked still walking and carrying me.

"Kish I Would. Even if I died, I would always forgive you. Because... I..uh.." I said with worry. "I-' But kish cut me off.

"He almost killed you. If I was any later... I'm sorry I didn't save you earlier. I don't deserve any love from you." He said, looking down at me. His face had red blushed cheeks, red eyes, and his eyes had tears coming down. That was first I saw him cry, ever. I knew how worried he was.

If he wasn't going to let me tell him how much I care about him, I'll have to show him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled myself up and kissed him. My cheeks grew red, My tail and ears popped out. Kish stopped walking but continued holding me. He was surprised. This is the first time that _I kissed him._ He started to enjoy it then started to teleport as we were still kissing. I notice we were in my room, on my bed with him on top of me. He broke off the kiss.

"Koneko-Chan, Your ears are adorable." He smiled as he kissed me again. This time, begging for entrance. I granted him access and I felt his tongue explore. He wrapped his arms around me as we continued. Then we pulled away to breath. "Sorry. I was loosing control. His cheeks red. "Kish. It's ok. Kisshu, I love you." I finally said out loud. Kish couldn't believe it. I had finally said the 3 words he waited to hear from me.

"Strawberry, Are you sure you want to?" He asked me. " Y-yes. " I whispered, with my tail and ears still out and my cheeks really really dark red. He Pulled of his shirt and pants, then tossed them aside. leaving only his underwear. I was really nervous and knew it was going to hurt.

I unbuttoned my uniform and slid it off, I then took off my shoes and socks, only showing my bra and underwear, which matched. They were light pink with red strawberries. "Cute un-garments" smirked Kish. "Kisshu! don't look at me. Don't tease me!" I told him, pushing him off the bed and pulling the bed sheets over me. He fell, on his head. "Ow! Come on kitten!" He begged. I stayed under the bed sheets, silently.

"No. You'll make fun of me. Plus, it's my first time and i'm scared." I said within the sheets with him tugging at them.

"Strawberry... I'll be gentle. And please don't cover up your body. Your beautiful. And i'm sorry about teasing you. I promise to stop." He whispered, enough for me to hear. "I am?" I said as I poked my head out from the sheets. "Yes." Kish simply said. Kish tugged at the sheets and pulled them away. Kisshu gently laid me down on the bed, as I closed my eyes. I was so, so, so, nervous. "You sure, Ichigo?" He whispered. "Y-yes" I replied.

He started nibbling on my ear the went lower and frenched kissed me. He then began sucking and licking on my neck. It felt wonderful. But I know it was going to get worse when he reached down below and enters me. He then tries to unclip my bra, but no arvil. "How do you get this off?" He said frustrated. "Here" I unclipped it and slid it off slowly. Kisshu knew I was scared. He started groping and messaging one of my breasts as he sucked and licked at my other one. After some time, he switched at them. It felt so good! I was purring. "Stupid cat genes" I thought to myself.

I'm afraid this is not fair kitten." He said as he tugged at his underwear. I blushed at this. He then slid off my underwear and climbed on top. " Are you ready Kitten?" He asked me. I nodded as he entered slowly.

After about an Hour

We were both panting with the sheets over us, Me laying on his chest. At first it hurt, but after I got use to it, It felt like the best pleasure I ever felt.

"Neko-Chan, are you ok? Any pain?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. "No, i'm ok. Just tired." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me, and sleep over came him. I stared at the flowers on my desk, in the dark, and I smiled. "I love you Kish, with all my heart." I whispered, Kisshu, was asleep, but he heard it. He smiled.

We both fell asleep, Not as enemies, Not as friends, but as lovers.

**Nya! PURR-FECT! Sorry, but i'm not good with whole "lemon" scene, so I tried. Also, sorry if I didn't add enough details I will try to do better in next chapter. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 6

**Hey Hey! I'm almost done with this story, but it may take me a while to think of a good enough ending. And I only made up lemon scene cuz I got bourd, so don't hate on me! Anyway, Enjoy chapter 6 ! Ichigo's Pov**

_ It was dark, cold and pitched black._

_"ah!" I heard a male scream. It sounded like Kisshu. But... that can't be. " If I can't kill her, I'll try to kill you, then I can hurt Mew Ichigo without anyone stopping me. Once I kill her painfully and slowly, No one will stop me from our mission!" I heard someone yelled at the other, injured male. Then my vision turned grey, and I saw two shadows in the distance. One was on the ground with a.. bleeding chest and the other was standing over him. They both had cyniclone ears, so I had to be one of the aliens. It was like I was standing in the shadows, just watching. I felt myself running forward and my vision became clear and focused. I couldn't believe who it was..._

_"Kisshu!" I screamed as I saw Pai over Kisshu, who was bleeding. Pai had his weapon in his hand and a angry expression. _

_"Now.. Die!" He yelled as he shot Kisshu with a electric attack. Kisshu fell completely to the ground, in pain. I was so dramatized._

_"Kisshu!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision turned to dark, pitch black again._

"Ahh!" I yelled. Kisshu fell out of bed in alarm, replying, "Ow! Ichigo! Wake up! It's ok, you safe!" I woke with Kisshu getting up from the floor, rushing over to me. "Hm?" I wondered. "Strawberry.. It was a nightmare. Don't worry" He said softly, hugging me in his arms. I was scared.. of that dream. What could it have meant. "K-kisshu.. I-" I was cut off by a kiss. Just a loving kiss. He broke the kiss off after 2 seconds.

"Kitten, Are you ok? Why were you screaming?" He asked softly. "Kish, It's..." I couldn't tell him that it was about Pai killing him. " It's.. Nothing, important." I replied. I didn't want him to worry. "But.. Strawberry, You were really scared." He pointed out. "I said it's nothing" I called after, hiding my face behind my bangs. I forgot we were still naked, so I got out of his grip and handed him his clothes. I grabbed my two piece pajamas. They were light pink and the top had small straps. He just got dressed, and laid back down in bed. After I was done, I laid back down with him, on his chest. He was so warm, and I could hear his heartbeat. It was calming. I then looked at my clock, which read, 11:14pm. I guess my parents were still not home, and they were still out. whenever they go out, Their usually not back till at least midnight. Everything was quiet.

" Kitty cat, , If you want to snuggle up more to me, I wouldn't mind." Kisshu said with a smirking smile. "Shut up kish." I said playfully. We both fell asleep.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Time for school!" Beeped Masha. I rubbed my eyes and sat on. I was still sitting next to Kisshu. He was still sleeping. He was so cute and he looked as if he had no regrets in his life. "Kish is so adorable." I thought to myself, gently getting out of bed without waking him. When I got up, I felt Kish grab my wrist. I turned around and Kish's Face was 3 centimeters away from mine. My cheeks grew rosy red as he kissed my cheek.

"Morning Kitten. And where do you think you going?" He asked, with a playful, caring tone. "Kisshu, I got to get to go to school." I replied, getting out of his grip and grabbed a extra school uniform from my closet. "Oh.. But kitten, can't we snuggle for a while longer?" He begged me. " I can always teleport you there. Remember?"

"Yeah yeah" I said, walking into the bathroom, closes the door behind. I got into my uniform, pulled on my socks, then put on my shoes. Once I was done, I rinsed my face in warm water from the sink. I then put on a powder to my face added with a slight blush color to my cheeks. I then brushed my hair and retied the red ribbons in my hair. I walked out into my bedroom, with no one in sight. I then reached over and grabbed my mew pendent to put in my pocket. I then felt arms around my waist.

"You look cute" Smirked Kish, again. "Kisshu? you hungry?" I asked getting out of his tight grip, and walking downstairs, with him following.

"Yes." He said back, walking into the kitchen, sitting at the table. I went to the fridge finding a note.

_Dear sweetheart, _

_Your father and I came home late. So don't worry. I also had a far away, family emergency, so we had to leave for a while, and we don't know when we'll be back. We'll try to hurry home soon. Remember, don't skip school, and be safe. Don't stay out after dark and come straight home after school, unless you are going to work. We love you!_

_Love,_

_ mom and Dad. XOXO_

"Looks like my mom and dad left town for a family emergency for while." I said as I got out ingredients to make pancakes. "oh yay!, Kitty cat, you know we could-" I cut him off. "Kisshu! No! The first time was that, but this is now. So unless you got me a ring, We no do it."

"I was going to say, spend more time together without any distractions. And does that mean you want to marry me?" Asked Kisshu with diamonds in his eyes. I stared at him with a blank expression, as I poured down pancake mix to the pan. "uh.. Never mind." He looked away. "That's what I thought." I said quietly enough for him to hear, as I gave him a stack of pancakes then sat down.

"What is this human food called?" He asked, curiously. "Pancakes" I replied back, shoving a couple in my face.

After a few minutes of quiet break fest

"shoot I got to get to school!" I yelled grabbing onto my bag. Kisshu teleported behind me grabbing my waist. "I got it Ichigo." He said teleporting. After, we landed in a bush around the corner of my school gate. "Thanks"

"no problem. See you later Koneko-Chan!" He said teleporting away with a smile. I quickly ran into school gates and then into class. Everyone stared at me. Including my teacher with a serious glare at me. I quickly sat at my desk.

"I see you getting back to normal Ichigo." My friend Moe whispered from behind me. I sighed. 1st period, 2nd, then 3rd, 4th period.

"At last, lunch." I purred as I sat down by my friends. "um, Are you purring?" Miwa asked. I know I had makeup on, but I felt my cheeks blush red. "Don't be silly, haha." I laughed awkwardly. "Stupid cat genes!" I thought to myself as I started eating.

"AHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" I heard some class mates scream. Teachers escorted everyone into safety while I went to where I heard the screaming. Then I saw it. It was a huge monster that looked like green, slimy goop. I quickly pulled out my power pendent.

"MEW MEW, METAMORPHISIS!" I yelled, transforming. Of course, I transformed into my short, pink dress with my dark pink boots that went up to my knees. Then my cute, fuzzy ears and tail with a bell on it. Last, My dark pink gloves and chocker necklace with my pendent hanging from it.

"Mew mew style, mew mew grace, Mew mew power in your face!" I chanted. I ran up to the green, slimy goop. "Ok slim goop, time to put you back in the toilet! Strawberry Cheak!" I yelled, as I destroyed the gooey monster. But... I left my guard down to soon. Pieces of green, slimy goop wrap around my ankles, trapping me.

"What the hell?!" I yelled trying to get free. "Hahaha! Old hags ganna die!" I heard someone laugh above me. I looked up, and found a midget. Taruto. "Masha, go get the others." I whispered to Masha quickly.

"It's funny how you thought it would be that easy to destroy my new.. parasite. I also hope you like the smell. I made this monster from toilet water and garbage. Well, goodbye hag." He said smirking.

"Go get her parasite!" He yelled. The parasite wrapped around my whole body, squeezing the life out of me. Masha and the others still haven't arrived yet, and I didn't know where Kish is. "Kisshu! Mew mews! Help me!" I tried screaming out with a few gasps coming with it. The goop smelled awful and worse, I couldn't move. I was about to suffocate when suddenly, someone sliced away the goop, quickly picked me up, then jumped to safety. I looked up and seen the person I thought it wouldn't be.

"BLUE KNIGHT?!" I yelled out loud.

**CLIFF HANGER! DON DA DON! Sorry if this chapter was really boring. But next time, I hope to make it better. Remember it hard to make stories without an idea! so don't flame me! Hope you enjoyed! I am not good at battle scenes, so sorry bout that. See you guys in next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 7

**Hello! Time to resume the cliff hanger! Ichigo's POV. ENJOY!**

"BLUE KNIGHT?!" I yelled out loud. He dropped me on my feet at the green slime goop started gathering and putting itself back together again.

"What?! I thought you quit? I guess Pai's research was incorrect. Won't he be mad." Taruto smirked. At this time, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro appeared. "Oh great. Now I have more old hags to deal with. Parasite!" The slime monster charges at the mew mews, as they jump then dodge it's attacks. Plus, Taruto was too busy watching the other mew mews to notice Masaya.

"Masaya, why did you come back for me? I thought you said you didn't want me?" I said while the others try to destroy the green slime. "I didn't come back for you. I saved you once more for the school and for future of earth. Because I know without you, The world would end. I also hope whatever next guy will have you, he will care for you longer then I did. You can defeat this thing Ichigo-San. Just believe you can save the world." Said Masaya holding up his sword. I looked away in disappointment. Of course he wouldn't come back for me. But then I realized... I may never have him again, But I have..

"Kisshu.." I whispered. "what?" Asked Masaya who had heard. "Ichigo!" Yelled Kisshu as I saw him running towards me. He looked as if he been beaten up, But he wasn't bleeding.

"Kisshu! What happened?" I asked running towards him. Masaya always hated Kisshu. He just stared at Kisshu with hatred in his expression. "Pai happened. It turns out he healed quicker then I thought from yesterday. He was still injured but not do badly. He found me on my way here, and tried to hurt me with his fan. We both injured each other, but thanks to that basterd, I can't fly and i'm weak enough that I can't teleport for a while." Replied Kisshu wrapping his arms around me. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." Masaya ran in front of me, breaking up me and Kisshu. "Don't touch her, you filthy alien." Scolded Masaya.

"I see you returned. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Ichigo is now mine sense you left her. You have no right to keep me from her anymore." Smirked Kisshu with an angry look in his golden eyes. "Can I say something?" I asked in between them.

"No!" Yelled both of them at the same time. "I may not be with her anymore, But I won't let a filthy freak who's trying to destroy our planet, touch her!" Yelled Masaya, once again.

"Filthy freak?! I CAN TOUCH HER ALL I WANT! I CLAIMED HER! I MARKED HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Kisshu screamed at Masaya. Masaya knew what he ment, then stared at me with an angry expression.

"You had intimate relations with this thing? THAT IS SICK! I'M GLAD I DUMPED YOU NOW. YOUR DISQUSTING! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK? HE IS OF DIFFERENT SPECIES!" Screamed Masaya with a very, very angry tone. He then showed a disqusted face. He grabbed my wrist tightly. Tight enough to loose oxygen in my wrist. He then pulled me and threw me to the ground.

"OW! AOYAMA-KUN!" I screamed at him. Kisshu quickly pushed him to the ground with his sais pointed at him before Masaya could react. "Don't you dare hurt my Koneko-Chan! If you hurt her, I'll kill you! Kisshu screamed at the top of his lungs. At the end of his sais, appeared a giant ball of electricity. I quickly got off the ground the grabbed Kisshu by the arms. His aim got messed up and shot at a tree at the school fence. While the other mew mews fought the Green slime, Kisshu and Masaya got ready for a match, to the death. At the rate Kisshu is at from fighting Pai earlier, he will die. As Kisshu and Masaya charged at each other angrily, I was dramatized. I had enough.

"That's enough!" I screamed as I ran in between them. "Strawberry Surprise!" I yelled glowing a neon blue color. Tears rolling down my blushed cheeks. They stopped charging, Blinded by the ora the neon light was emitting. It took a lot of my power. With what power I had left, I ran to give the other mew mews help then jumped inside the green slime. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"ICHIGO!" They all called after me. I still had the neon light around my body. "Strawberry Surprise!" I tried yelling again as I lay in the green goop. Suddenly, The blue neon light grew until the monster was desinigrated. I lay weak, and tired on the ground where the monster was destroyed. Everyone was weak, but I was probably the weakest. Kisshu stared running towards me, sitting next to me.

"Ichigo! Na no Da" Yelled Pudding in worry. "Kitten, why did you do that?!" Kisshu said worried, but in a angry tone. "You could of died! I said I claimed you and that you belong to me! That also means you won't do anything stupid to get yourself killed!" Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, and Masaya all kept their distance to give me room to breath as I still lay on the ground, trying to breath.

"I didn't... want.. you to die. At this rate.. Masaya would of killed you. Plus, I at least destroyed the green slime.. monster." I replied back, still trying to breath. "THAT'S NO EXCUSS! We might want to get you home to rest." Said Kisshu, picking me up. My body then stared glowing. I then transformed back into my human form, still be held in Kisshu's arms.

"Oh man! Pai is going to be mad you are caring for this human!" Called out Taruto. "SHUT UP RUNT!" Kish Yelled up at Taruto. He wasn't in the mood to be in the emergency room on the ship, so he teleported away.

"I'll go tell the office at Ichigo's school that she's going home and not feeling well." Said Lettuce, pointing out. The rest of the mews were going to wait to question Ichigo about hers and Kish's relationship. They all un-transformed then left. Leaving Kisshu holding Ichigo in his arms, along with an angry Masaya.

"Ichigo, Don't call me by my first name never again. I refuse to talk to or even see a disqusting mew freak like you who would betray her own planet, for a perverted alien. A perverted alien that only cares your his 'toy'." Said Masaya. transforming back to human form. He had an angry look with hatred in his eyes. He walked away as Kisshu let a low growl.

"Ma-masaya.." I whispered. I slowly closed my eyes as i felt Kisshu walking as he carried me. I knew he couldn't teleport for a while and couldn't fly because of Pai from earlier. My whole body felt in pain. My spine felt like a thousand needles in it. My arms and Legs felt numb. It might take me a few days to recover. I really pushed myself this time. My strawberry surprise was my ultimate power move that took a lot of energy. To use it twice today, only cause twice as many energy.

"Ki-Kisshu?" I tried saying. I knew he was still pretty mad. After all, he was right. I could of gotten killed. "Kisshu?" I tried repeating.

"What?!" He said in a loud, angry tone. "I just wanted to say.. sorry.. For almost getting myself hurt. At least I saved the school and everyone."

"Ichigo! You don't get it, do you?! Yes, you would of saved everyone, but at what cost? What would I do if I lost you now? Now that I finally have you!" He pointed out with worry. "So.. it's true what Masaya said. You only care that i'm your.. 'toy'." I called out. Kisshu continues holding me, But stopped walking. I looked up, but couldn't see his face, which was hid from his dark, long, green bangs.

Before I realized, my cheek was stinging. I knew he had just slapped me and I knew my cheek was red. I felt tears squeezing out of my eyes. I knew he was angry enough, so I said nothing, while I held my slapped cheek. I also still didn't have the strength to yell at him back. He started walking again in silence. Once we were at my house, I knew my parents weren't back yet from their family emergency so we didn't have to worry to get in the house without them seeing Kisshu. Kisshu walked upstairs and in my bedroom, with me still in his grip.

He lay me down in bed gently. He went into my drawer and got out any of my pajamas, and handed them to me. "change, then go to sleep. I'll think about punishing you later, when you get your strength back." He said as he walked out of my room, leaving me in the dark. He normally would be pervy and watch me change. Now I know, he was so pissed, he wasn't in his good, happy, pervy mood. I changed then laid in my bed, quietly thinking.

"How long will he be mad at me? Why did he slap me? I mean he said he would never hurt me and always protect me. I guess I really made him worry this time. How will he punish me? Will he take care of me when I recover my strength?" As I thought about these questions, I let sleep claim me.

**Well, I hope that all this continued the cliffy from chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed! See what happens later in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 8

**Hey hey! I am always welcomed to new readers! I'm getting close to the end but not there yet. In this chapter, I tried to do something that included Pai getting revenge on Kisshu. Ichigo's POV. This story is a little boring in the beginning but it gets better towards the middle! ENJOY!**

I woke up, feeling dizzy. My throat felt dry and it hurt. My stomach was in a stinging pain. I also kept coughing. I sat up in bed and remembered from yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ichigo, you don't get it, do you?! You could of gotten killed! What would I do if I lost you now? Now that I finally got you!" yelled kisshu. _

_"So.. it's true what Masaya said. You only care that, i'm your.. 'toy'." I told him. Before I realized, My cheek was stinging. I knew he had just slapped me, and I felt tears squeezing from my eyes._

_FLASHBACK END_

As I remembered, I held my slapped cheek. The pain soon faded last night, but I knew it was still red. As this exact moment, Kisshu walked in. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked with almost no emotion. I knew he was still mad.. no.. Pissed at me. I looked away stilling holding my cheek. I stayed in silence without a single word. He walked over quickly and gripped the hand I was using to hold my slapped cheek tightly.

"Answer me.. now!" He said in a angry, yet calm tone. "Why would you care? I thought you were going to protect me but all I see you do is hurt!" I screamed at him. "I did protect you! I protected you over that Masaya! I Protected you when Pai was trying to kill you! Whether you like it or not, I claimed you and your mine!"

"NO! I gave myself to you! It was MY choice! If it wasn't may choice, would of never even gotten near me! I.." I yelled, but then stopped, feeling light headed.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Kisshu said, worried. He reached up and put the back of his hand to my forhead. "Ichigo, your hot. Is this from from me making you stressed?"

I lay back down in bed. "N-no.. Kish. I must have a cold and it gotten worse.. I don't feel good.." I told him closing my eyes slightly.

"Ichigo?" "Hm?" "May I take care of you?" He asked sitting next to me on the floor. "Why?" I replied.

"I hate seeing people sick. Including loved ones. My family back home would always get sick because of our living conditions there. It would snow day and night, few could survive." Kisshu said kinda saddening. "loved..ones? You mean, you still love me?" I asked with such concern.

"Yes. Ichigo.. I'm sorry for yelling at you and for what happened yesterday. I was just so worried about you, and it made me mad to have that tree hugger interfere. To be honest, after I did that yesterday, and brought you home, I cried and wished I hadn't said and done that. If you don't want to forgive me, I'll understand." Said Kisshu, hiding his face behind his Long, Green bangs.

"Kisshu.. I'm sorry for.. yelling at you And making you angry. I'm sorry for almost getting myself killed and worrying you. Your right, I would of died and at what cost? I can't blame you for being mad at me. I.. forgive your apology." I told him with my cheeks red. I tried getting out of bed and started walking to the bathroom. I felt my legs wobble and my head was spinning. Kisshu then rushed over to me, holding my shoulders.

"Kitten, what are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed" He simply said in a caring tone. "Kish.. I want a bath. It would make me fill better a little." Then Kish left me and teleported to the bathroom. He ran a hot bath and gave me a towel as he carried me in there. Once the bath was ready he left me in there as I got in.

The water was warm as steam left the tub. I felt so much better. Including after what had happened. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Kitten are you alright?" I heard Kish through the door. "Y-yes. I'll be out in a minute." I replied back, Getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around me. I didn't want to blow dry my hair, so I just grabbed a mini towel and dried it by hand. I then went into my room, finding Kisshu waiting on my bed, with a bowl of chicken soup.

"Kisshu.. You made me chicken soup? You can cook?" I asked getting out clean pajamas from my drawer. "Yes. I actually learned to cook by myself. I also learned how to cook certain human foods from Pai.. before we go into a fight." He simply said looking away as I changed. I then sat down next to him and began eating the soup.

"Is it yummy Strawberry?" He asked with a weak smile. It was yummy. It was like a million flavors exploding on my taste buds. "It's better then yummy!" I said with a mouthful of soup. As I was done, I lay back down in bed. "Thank you for the meal Kish."

"No problem. Get some sleep. Lettuce asked me to go talk to her about me still being with the others, you know, Pai and Taruto. Will you be ok for a while?" He asked me. "Yes. Be safe.. Kisshu." He kissed my cheek and left.

But.. there was someone watching and waiting for the right moment. When Kisshu left, this shadow made his plan to kidnap and torcher the mew for revenge.

At Lettuces house

"Hey lettuce. You wanted to talk to me?" He asked the mew mew.

"Yes Kisshu." She answered him.

At Ichigo's

I was laying in bed when suddenly, knock knock, at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" I wondered. I got up and walked slowly to the door. I opened the door and found a present down the street. I didn't think anything suspicious sense it was a colored box with cakes on it. I thought it was a gift from someone at the cafe'. But why would they leave it in the road and not my front door? I opened it and found something worse then ever.

"Masha!" I screamed as I found Masha with duck tape around him to keep him quite. Now I know it wasn't anyone from the Café'. No wonder I hadn't seen him all day or hear alien alerts. Before I could get him out of the box, I felt someone behind me.

"I understand you have a cold, do you not mew Ichigo? Now you can't run forever, with you feeling dizzy." He said as he walked toward me, with a evil smile and hatred in his eyes. Still me in my pajamas, I ran.

At Lettuces

"Kisshu? Are you betraying helping Pai with saving your planet?" Asked Lettuce, giving Kisshu and cup of tea.

"Thank you... I am still wanting to save my people and planet, but I won't obey Pai if it ment hurting Koneko-Chan. I told him mabe we can ask you guys for help.. but.."

"I'm sure Ryou would give you the extra mew aqua we have. I mean we don't need it. I bet if we convince Ryou and Pai, Pai will start saving his people without destroying earth and Ryou will give you guys mew aqua."

"But how?"

Ichigo's chase

I ran into a parking lot near my school, But sense I wasn't feeling good, I couldn't run any further. I felt the dizziness rush to my head. I fell to my knees, trying to breath.

"No where to go mew mew. And no one will save you now. Not even that Blue knight." Said Pai, grabbing Ichigo and putting her over his shoulder.

"NO! LET ME GO!" cough cough "KISSHU HELP ME!" I screamed as we teleported to Pai's ship.

At Lettuces

"Thank you Lettuce. Please feel free to tell the others im of no threat." Said Kisshu as he left.

"Your welcome." Lettuce gave a smile closing her front door as Kisshu teleported away.

At Ichigo's home

Kisshu felt someone calling for him and it came into a shock.

"_KISSHU HELP ME!" _He heard Ichigo scream. He ran upstairs finding a empty bed. He then found a note on her night stand.

_Trator,_

_I'm surprised you didn't see my revenge coming. hahaha! I kidnapped your 'precious kitten' and I will be glad to 'take care of her personally'. If you want her back, you got to come find her. I will be testing her along with torchoring her slowly. I should also tell you, These 'test' will be very hurtfull hat she will be in pain._

_Our planets savior,_

_Pai_

"DAMMIT! THAT BASTERD!" screamed Kisshu, his eyes turning white. He punches the wall until bloods comes from his cracked knuckle. "I SHOULD OF PROTECTED HER! GO DAMMIT! I'm coming for you kitten, then I kill that basterd if her hurts you!" Teleporting to cafe' mew mew to get helped.

**Oh no. Another cliff hanger. I tried to make It best I can. I didn't have much time to make this so, sorry bout that. See ya in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kissu's Confession

Chapter 9 AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone! I was going to start on the second to last chapter but, I wanted to make it good and not rush it, so I decided to wait, try and come up with great ideas to end it. I still have no luck, but i'm working on that, so don't worry! k? =^~^=**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for reading my story so far! I was worried that it wouldn't be good, considering it's my first story, so.. yeah!**

**Also, thanks so so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**I will try to post the next chapter when I can. And I will try my best to make the ending Purr- fect, including for future readers! Thanks again! NYA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 10 !

**hi! I'm going to try to make this the best ending as I can! I don't have a lot of time sense I got to do homework for school, but that's why I might do a cliff hanger. And.. Kisshu is on a rampage, so.. I also got to hide. lol. Thanks for reading! Ichigo POV. ENJOY THE CHAPTER !**

Kisshu teleported to the cafe. Sense it was dark, it was closing time and no customers were there. Kissu walked in with a pissed look. Everyone looked up and looked frightened except for Lettuce. She knew that he was harmless and only wanted to protect earth and most importently, Ichigo.

"Everyone, I told you everything. It's ok. He's harmless." Lettuce said as she noticed Kish was angry.

"Kisshu? What's the matter? no na da?" Asked Pudding backing away.

"He took her! He kidnaped her and is going to torcher her! I need your help to get her! Will you please help me? I can't live without her." yelled kisshu in a quick, caring tone.

"Who took who?" Asked Mint.

"Pai! He took Ichigo and is going to hurt her! With the devices Pai made, there's no way she can survive. They were made to kill enemies." Kisshu tried to keep calm. He was so pissed of what he was going to do to Ichigo, he couldn't keep his anger in. He was about to explode. To be honest, He was pissed at Pai, and upset he wasn't going to be able to save Ichigo. He kept trying to hold his anger in, but outside, tears were squeezing from his eyes. Everyone noticed.

"Kisshu, we'll get her back. Ichigo is strong girl after all. Especially, she's stronger then all of us. I'm sure she'll get hurt. but I know she won't die. " Zakuro said putting a hand on Kisshu's shoulder, calming him down.

"Thanks mews." Kisshu thanked, still having tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'll get you back kitten, even if I die trying." Kisshu thought to himself.

"MEW MEW FUSION, MEW MEW FATE, SUPER NATURE, ACTIVATE, METAMORPHASIS!" All the mews chanted and transformed.

While at Pai's Ship, DON DON DAAA!

Pai throws me to the ground in a cell. It was a small space with holes on the floor.

"Let's see if you can handle high tempatures. I researched that humans would not survive in high heat. That's a shame because we cyniclones can live during high heat at least for a day or two. We just can't live in cold temps. I'm surprised your beloved Kisshu didn't come yet." Said Pai tapping on his computer device across the room. "Him and the others will be here soon! So I wouldn't be happy about it!" I yelled at him when suddenly the room I was in, was slowly becoming warmer, warmer, and warmer.

"Oh but here's the best part, When your dead, I'll start to go to the next mew mew. Then they will all-" I cut him off. "ALL BUT LETTUCE. I CAN SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER. It's obvious you have feelings for her, like how Kisshu loves Me. And I know you can't destroy her! You-" He cut me off by teleporting in the hot room I was in, slapping me, then teleporting out before he too can get cooked in the room. When he slapped me, I fell to the floor.

"Don't ever say that again, you pathetic mew mew." He scolded at me. Now that the room was heating up quickly. I started feeling sweat falling down my arms, legs and neck. The pajamas I was wearing when I got kidnapped, was long sleeved, and I couldn't take it off cause I had nothing under it but my bra and under-garments. The heat was getting so intents, it was making me uncomfterable. I started arching my back and my breathing became fast. I tried to breath for air.

"I see the heat is finally getting to you. Just a few more minutes, then I can put you in my next torcher device." Pai said out loud, watching me get dehydrated in the heated, small room. "I'll finally kill this mew, then Kisshu can't disobey me when we save our people and planet. But how did this weak human find out about.. the green mew? I tried hard not to show it! I need to think of a new way to get her out of my head sooner or later." He thought to himself.

With the other mews

"Kisshu, do you know where he would of taken her?" Ask Lettuce, trying to find a alien ship in the sky.

"I don't know. Our ship has a cloaking device" answered Kisshu.

"What?" They all asked dumfolded. "Our ship! It has a device that can make it invisible. He must of use that to keep us from seeing it, then going to it to stop him from killing Ichigo.

"But can't you teleport Kisshu?" Asked Mint, crossing her arms.

"No I can't. When we use the cloaking device, it prevents us from teleporting in from the outside. It's complicated."

"This sucks. At this rate we'll never get Ichigo back! Right Zakuro-chan?" Mint asked looking up at her. Everything was silent until Pudding bursted out, "Zakuro-Chan? Are you ok, no na da?"

" I got a plan. Let's go back to the cafe and get Ryou. If theres one thing we know, It's that Ryou can Locate Ichigo's power pendant." Zakuro said, looking up at the stars.

"But what if she doesn't have her power pendent?" Asked Lettuce, worried.

"If she doesn't have it, Ryou can always use the computers and his lab to figure out where an field is in the sky." Replied Zakuro.

"Field? Start making sense." Scolded Kish.

" Ryou's computer can probably pick up the field, or 'Cloaking device' in the skies, atmosphere. That's how we know where your aliens ships are every time you attack."

"That explains why you mews kept finding and breaking into our lab." Said Kisshu with a plain, 'seriously' expression.

"Let's go! No time to loose." Yelled Zakuro to everyone behind her as all of them were running back to the cafe.

At Pai's Ship!

Pai tapped on his computer and the heat ended. I was so dehydrated and sweaty, I can barely move. "Please.. Please leave me alone!" I tried screaming, but gasps came out with it as my throat was dry from the heat.

"No can do stupid human." Said Pai grabbing me by the arms, and pulling me out of that room. "Now it's time for the air test." Said Pai with a evil, happy expression.

"The air test? I didn't sound good" I thought as I was dragged into another chamber. Again, He threw me to the floor. This time wasn't in a room. I tried getting up but couldn't cause of the weakness I gained from the last 'test'. Again, he tapped on his computer device and a rainbow ball appeared in front of him. Then a force field was created around me. It was aqua color and had yellow beams around it to help it stay up.

"Let me out!" I tried screaming.

"Let's see how long you last in a chamber beam, with no air circulating in it." Pai smirked and crossed his arms. I started to see what he meant when I started to not breath. I couldn't get any oxygen! I was slowly suffocating. I covered my mouth trying to get as much air as I can, but no avril. I tried breathing slowly and tried saving as much air as I can while waiting for help. I hear if you breath fast, it takes all the remaining oxygen. My body, chest and my hearts started hurting. My heart started beating fast. I couldn't take it any more!

With the mews

"Ryou we need your help to locate Ichigo." Zakuro said.

"Lucky Pai didn't think that we could use my lab to locate devices in earths atmosphere. Now let's see.." Said Ryou, typing on his computer quickly. "I GOT IT!"

"Well... Where are they?!" Yelled Kisshu growing impatient. Ryou knew how worried he was about Ichigo, so he kept typing and said nothing back.

"It looks like there somewhere above Tokyo Tower. You can probably take a sensor, climb up Tokyo tower and get inside to find Mew Ichigo. Just follow this sensor. It will say if your close or far from the entrance of the ship." Replied Ryou typing directions in a mini sensor and handing it to Kisshu. "Good Luck."

"Let's go save my kitten" Yelled Kissuh as they all left.

" If pai kills Ichigo, it will be the end of earth" Ryou talked back to Keiichiro.

"We should watch the event happening" Replied keiichiro hacking into the street cameras. "There they are."

The mews mews and Kisshu

The girls started climbing Tokyo tower as Kisshu flew up. Kisshu on top, held up the mini sensor. He started from the left. nothing. As he flew across to the right, warmer. He started from there as he flew closer to where it said 'warmer'. He then stopped when the sensor went to 'here', 'hot'.

"I found it!" He yelled. He flew towards it with everyone following him. A ripple in the air happened. Then the ship was seen. The went straight to the entrance and walked in. Now Kisshu could let out his rampage. He took out his sais and a bolt of lightning at the end of his sword were seen. "ITS TIME FOR PAI TO PAY!" screamed Kisshu as he destroyed the inside room the were in. Now he let his rampage go. There were Pieces of the cealing falling down and pillers were crushing down the walls.

"Kisshu!" Lettuce yelled trying to call him down. Kisshu stopped for a second and turned around to face them. "What?" He said, loudly.

"You can destroy this later. Let's go find Ichigo!" Called out Mint. They all slipped through the mess Kisshu just made with his rampage.

With Pai

Pai stopped the beam when I was about to suffocate to death. I quickly took the opportunity to breath in as much oxygen as I can.

"Only 2 minutes? What a shame." replied Pai, writing down notes. He then grabbed my arm again, this time really tight and pulled me into a different room. He shoved me in a cube glass container. It had holes in the bottem and no holes anywhere else.

"What's this one" I asked trying to push the glass door open. "You'll find out soon." He smirked. He then activated button which instantly made water flow up from the holes on the bottom. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath in water. This is the last test. so If your about to.. loose the remaining oxygen you have, I won't pull you out like I did in the other tests. So you better hold your breath. hahaha." Smirked Pai, crossing his arms. The glass container I was in was slowly filling up with water. The water was cold, but I was only worried about drowning.

Suddenly the whole room shook. "What the hell?!" Yelled Pai as he ran out the room, leaving me to drown.

With the mews

"No! I thought you guys couldn't find the ship! How did you find it?!" Yelled Pai flying above the mews.

"Ryou. He used a sensor to help us find the so called 'cloaking device' you used to hide the ship." Called out Kisshu as he teleported behind Pai and Punched him when he turned around. Pai fell to the ground instantly as the mew mews watched him fall.

"WHERE IS MY KONEKO-CHAN?! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I-" He was cut off.

"By hurt her, you mean I almost suffocated her, I almost killed her in my heat room and im drowning her now? Yes. I say I hurt her. By the way, you might want to hurry. She's drowning now." Laughed Pai as Kisshu shot a bolt of lightning at Pai, which he blocked with his Fan.

"Mew mews, you go save Ichigo, I'll take care of Pai." Yelled Kisshu over to the others. They all nodded and headed to a room, with Ichigo in a container, almost completely filled with icy, cold water. Her pajamas were soaked and the bottom of her hair was dripping wet.

"GUYS! Please hurry.." I said, as i was still a little weak from the other experiments Pai did to me.

"How do we break this?" Lettuce asked fast. "There.. was a .. button Pai used." I stated. They found it, but they couldn't break it. It was in alien code.

" You old hags can't stop it. Only us aliens know the code." Everyone looked at Taturo flying above them. "TARU-TARU!" Pudding yelled jumping up and hugging on him. "Don't call me that! And let go your choking me!" Yelled Taruto at Pudding. "Not until you help us!" Pudding said, still hanging on to Taruto.

Taruto didn't want to fight anymore. But he also didn't want to disobey Pai. Looking at me, almost drowning, He gave in, also for Pudding, which he hated admitting, but he liked her. "Fine! But you owe me!" Yelled Taruto as he flew over to the button which controlled the water. Taruto was trying to unlock it by the time the water filled up the entire container. I couldn't breath. I tried to hold my breath as much a si can. Suddenly, the glass door unlocked and water spilled out. The last thing I saw before going unconscious, was everyone running over to me.

"THANK YOU TARU-TARU!" yelled pudding letting go of Taruto. "Whatever, don't forget you owe me." Zakuro picked me up and ran to the room kisshu and Pai were fighting in, Including Taruto following along.

Kisshu was against a wall, and looked like Pai beaten him. Pai then looked up and and saw everyone, along with me free. He then noticed Taruto flying down to Kisshu side.

"TARUTO! HOW DARE YOU FREE THIS WEAK WHORE HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" Pai Yelled at Taruto.

"I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING! I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING THE MEWS, INCLUDING PUDDING!" screamed Taruto walking in front of Kisshu, as Kisshu got off the ground back on his feet.

"It seems, as well as Kisshu, You also fallin in love with a mew. You too, are not worthy to be our planets savior!" yelled Pai holding up his fan. Before he continued, he stopped and looked up at Lettuce. He did like her, but he didn't want to let his people down. The only thing he knew was that if they didn't help their people, they would all die. including their families.

"Pai! We can give you the rest of the mew aqua! We have extra and Ryou was willing to give it to you! Please just stop trying to destroy earth , take it and save your people!" screamed Lettuce. Pai hesitated for a moment but continues to send electric waves at Taruto and Kisshu, sending them in shock.

"AH! PAI YOU BASTERD!" Yelled Kisshu. "TARU-TARU!" Yelled Pudding, worried.

"Pai showing all most no emotion, continues and replied, "We won't be heros if we just ask for help from our enemies."

Lettuce used her power to creative a huge wave that stopped Pai from shocking Kisshu and Taruto. The both fell to the ground.

Pai quickly looked up at Lettuce. Lettuce quickly ran in front of Kisshu and Taruto as the other mews watch from a distance.

"Pai, we don't have to be enemies. If you ask for help, we'll always help you. No matter what, Your always going to be a hero to your people. To be honest, I know your a hero. you tried to save your planet with determination. You even went up again your brothers to save them. I'm sure they will understand. You not just a hero to your people, but your hero to me." Lettuce says, slowly walking closer to Pai, as Taruto and Kisshu slowly try to stand up behind her.

Pai was happy inside, for a moment hearing lettuce say that, but he kept in his mind, he can't love a human. "why would I care if you think i'm a hero." Smirked Pai.

"I know that.. You would care if... I liked you back." Lettuce said, blushing and looking away. Pai couldn't believe it. Pai looked down, hid his face, and dropped his fan. Lettuce walked over and hugged Pai. Everyone was surprised.

"It doesn't matter That Pai is now convinced. HE HURT.. MY KONEKO-CHAN!" Yelled Kisshu as he ran to Pai with his Sais in his hands.

"Pai stopped Kisshu by re grabbing his fan and blocking himself after he pushed Lettuce away. "Kisshu I have a healing potion. It can cure her of her sickness and when I hurt her. I made it incase one of us got hurt from... these strong mew mews."

Kisshu backed away and teleported next to me. Kisshu kissed my cheek. Pai then came over and out of his pocket, pulled out a pink vile. He made me drank it. Suddenly I started feeling better a lot. My whole body glowed pink. Once I was better I awoke from unconscious.

"K-Kisshu?" I tried saying, getting my voice back.

**I got to go, so I have no time to finish ending. I will make last chapter for celebrating. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 11 Last Chapter!

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep ya waiting! But this is a chapter of them celebrating and a SPECIAL ENDING with Kisshu and Ichigo! Ichigo's POV! PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER NYA! Also, thanks soooooo much to Kisshuismylife & Vergildarkslayer for all your most wonderful reviews on every one of my chapters! I really appreciate that. Again, THANKS! ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Summary: Pai kidnapped Ichigo when she was sick and torched her, meaning almost killing her. Kisshu went to the café to get help from the mews. With help from Ryou's computers and sensor, Kisshu and the mews were able to find Ichigo and Save her from Pai, including with Taruto's help after Pudding wouldn't leave him alone. Saving Ichigo almost got Kisshu and Taruto killed, but once Lettuce explained her feelings to Pai, Pai realized what he was doing and thought that they can save his people a different way. With magical potion, he saves Ichigo, including her sickness and injuries from almost dying. Story Continue...**

"K-Kisshu?" I said trying to get my voice back. I opened my eyes and saw Kisshu, flying above me. "Kisshu!" I screamed at him, almost jumping up and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Welcome back, kitten".

"What happened?" I asked letting go of Kisshu. "Pai almost killed you and we rescued you. But I guess we aren't the only ones in love..." Replied Kisshu, looking at Pai and Lettuce. Lettuce and Pai both look away, then Lettuce blushes. "That reminds me.." Kisshu continues as he punched Pai in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell Kisshu! What was that for?!" Pai yelled at Kisshu, holding his punched cheek. "That was for hurting my Koneko-chan and almost destroying earth." Laughed Kisshu, wrapping his arms around me again.

"We should have a party Na no da!" Screamed Pudding jumping up. "Yeah, That'll be fun and you aliens are invited. Our treat at the café." Adding Lettuce.

Later that evening

Everyone was dressed, including those who were not accustomed to human celebrations. Meaning, Pai, Taruto and Kisshu all had Tuxes to wear. They all looked so handsome! Lettuce wore a short, light green dress with her hair down and pulled back with fuzzy bands. Mint wore a short dark blue dress with little ribbons wrapped around the waist area. He hair, in buns as they always are except added with Blue ribbons. Pudding wore a long yellow dress, also with dark yellow ribbons around the bottom and her hair in pigtails.

I however, looked the most. I wore A light pink dress that was long at the back and short through the front so it showed my legs. My hair was still in the ribbons I always wear except the ribbons had little strawberries and my hair was curled. I also had light pink shadow on my eyes. Everyone, looked amazing! Ryou wore a white tux.

"Hey strawberry!" I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "Kisshu!" I called back at him. He turned me around so I was facing him and he stared at me with open heart eyes. "Kisshu?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "You ok?" I asked.

"Ichigo you just look PERFECT!" Kish exploded at me. He kissed my cheek then asked, "Kitten, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

"No.. cause I can't dance." I replied walking away. Until I felt him grab my wrist and pulling me. "Come on, i'll teach you." He put his first hand around my waist, his second hand holding my first hand. My free hand on his shoulder. My cheeks felt like they were blushing red and I knew my ears and tail were going to pop out. I kept calm.

"Kisshu! I'll trip and I-" He cut me off with a quick kiss. "Kitten, just follow my lead." We started spinning with me following his lead. 1,2,3.. 1,2,3.. each footstep, I followed and copied. Soon, we were spinning and dancing. I lied my head on his chest and for the second time in my life, I felt safe.

"Wow! Look at them go! NoDa!" Yelled Pudding, at everyone. Everyone noticed and watched me and Kisshu.

"Care to dance Mew Lettuce?" Asked Pai, holding out his hand to Lettuce. "S-Sure!" Answered Lettuce taking Pai's hand. They both walked over to the dance floor and started dancing. Pretty soon a boy at the party asked Zakuro to dance and another asked Mint, While Ryou continued serving food to the other before he started having fun.

"Hey Pudding?" Asked Taruto, blushing. "Yeah Taru-Taru?" Answered Pudding excitedly. "Remember I said you owe me?" He asked her.

"Yeah, noda?" She replied. "I wanted you to owe me... a ..." His cheeks turned red. "A..Kiss" He continued. Pudding blushed and planted a kiss softly on his lips. He wasn't sure she would of wanted to kiss him, but he was happy she did it. He wrapped his arms around her and continued. After a few seconds, they broke.

"Taru-Taru like?" Pudding asked the red faced alien. He nodded. "Come on! Let's dance!" Yelled pudding pulling Taruto on the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying the dance Mew Lettuce?" Asked Pai to Lettuce. "Pai, Just call me Lettuce." Laughed Lettuce.

Soon after dancing everyone took a break. It was almost for the final event. Everyone knew about Kisshu's plan, except Ichigo, whom he was going to surprise. Once the music stopped, Kisshu walked up stage and grabbed the micro phone.

"May I have your Attention everyone?" Kisshu said calm into the micro phone, trying to keep calm. He was excited and worried about Ichigo's yes or no to his question. "Ichigo daring! Will you come up here please?" He called out. I put my drink I had on a table and walked up stage to Kisshu, Unaware of what was going to happen.

Kisshu go down on one knee, and pulled a black box out of his pocket. Everyone noticed and stared up at stage at me. He opened a box and inside, a ring that was glowing blue, Mew aqua.

"Ichigo, I love you and I knew that from the first time I met you. Yes, I tried to destroy you in the past, but that was before I got to know you better. I started falling in love with your personality. Your kind, clumsy at times, beautiful, sweet and a great friend to others. I'm glad how things turned out in the end but now I realized, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I also know that your only 16 years old and i'm only 17 years old, but I can wait to we're old enough to marry. I want to always protect you and I will kill anyone who comes between us. Ichigo, Will you marry me?" He asked me with a caring, loving tone into the micro phone.

Everyone stared at me, waiting for my response.

I fell on my knees, covering my face and crying. Kisshu wrapped his arms around me. I quickly grabbed the micro phone. "Yes! Yes! Kisshu, I'll marry you!" I said, trying to be calm. He pulled me off of the ground stood up and hugged me, pulling me into a deep, passionate Kiss which I wanted to last forever. Everyone in the background clapped and cheered. After what seemed like a minute or two, we broke this kiss off. The party lasted a few hours more and everyone went to dancing and playing games that were there.

"Ichigo, can I show you something?" Kisshu asked me. But before I could answer, I was being dragged out the back door, onto the patio, and onto a path with decorated street lights. I followed.

"Kisshu, where are we going?" No answer. But I can see him smiling. When we reached our destination, I was shocked. I realized it was the park, the cherry tree I would always visit. Down by the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, was looked like a picnic. It looked like it had wine glasses, red roses in the middle, and a picnic basket, All sitting on a red and light green heart picnic blanket.

"We're here Strawberry." Kisshu smiled at me, sitting me down. He then got out his nails and on the trunk of the tree, wrote _Kisshu + Ichigo _with a heart around it. He then drew Pictures of Strawberries, including small strawberries, like children. Afterward, He stood up. "I'll be right back strawberry." He told me as he teleported away.

"What is he up to?" I thought to myself, admiring the art he just made on the trunk of the cherry tree. He then teleported back. He held something behind his back. "Kisshu, what are you doing, and what's that behind your back?" I asked crawling on my hands and knees up to him. "N-nothing" He replied looking away. I started reaching behind him, trying to get what ever he was hiding. I tried to get it from the right, then left side, then right again until, I completely fell on top of him. I blushed and my ears and tail popped out.

"Ah! my ears and tail!" I screamed trying to cover them. "Aww, no need to hide them my precious kitty cat. The're adorable! Plus, it feels good to have you lay on top" He smirked still hiding what ever he had behind his back. I stared at him as I got up off of him. He then pouted.

"What's behind your back?" I asked, curiously. "I'll show you, but it will cost ya!" He smirked again with a smile. I then rolled my eyes and kissed him then broke it off. "I'm pretty sure it will cost more then that to get this gift." I leaned over again and this time, with passion, I kissed him again, but this one lasted a few minutes. After what I felt was enough for right now, I pulled away. He licked his lips hungrily. "Now will you show me what's behind your back?" I begged. He pulled out a light pink box that read _To my precious kitty cat, my strawberry.. my sweet ichigo.. _on the top. It looked like a music box.

I unclip the front latch and opened the top. There was a mirror and spinning was a light green rose, and a light pink rose. The music that was playing was _Beautiful Wish_ but in music box form. It sounded peacefully and calming. I then leaned and laid my head on Kisshu's chest as I looked and listened to the music. Underneath the dancing roses, was little drawers. I opened one and inside was, another ring, only this time, it was small and a golden color. On top was words. They read _I love you Kitten _on it.

"These are promise rings." Replied Kisshu, watching me open his gift. "Promise rings. I already got my wedding ring. Why would I need a promise ring?" I asked.

"It's to promise. Promise that you will only be mine, and will wait till we are old enough to marry. Will you promise me Ichigo, My love?" He held out his pinky finger.. "I hear from Pai this is how humans promise each other." I grabbed his pinky finger and smiled. "I promise to love and cherish you Kish, I will wait for you and I'll always love you. Thank you kisshu, for this amazing gift. Thank you for being there with me after M-" He cut me off, hugging me, while the music box was still playing.

"Don't you say his name. He doesn't deserve you." He kissed me and we shared a loving moment together, while Cherry blossoms flew down the tree, _Beautiful Wish _still playing. "I love you.. Kisshu.." I whispered to him.

After a while of eating strawberries and other fruits along with some whine, I carried my music box safely in my arms and Kisshu and I walked back to the café, where the party was.

**=^~^= I'm happy how this turned out! Hope you liked it! I'm going to be starting a short story soon about Pudding and Taruto if your interested!**

**Also, If you want to know what Beautiful Wish is, Look on youtube, " Beautiful Wish Music Box ". It sounds beautiful!**

**Bye everyone! Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
